Mi tesoro más preciado
by Any-chan15
Summary: El día que lo encontró no solo cambió su vida, sino la de él también, la de todos a su alrededor y muchos agradecerán su esfuerzo. Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017 #FicToberES, quinta palabra: #Conservar.


**Este reto e.e del #FicToberES me está haciendo darme cuenta de lo poco constante que soy jajaja o sea, tenía que ponerme al día con el día 8, escribí 4 historias y dije "mañana cuatro más y después una por día", y de alguna forma se hizo el día 14 eoe xD**

 **Hoy subiré a parte de éste, dos fics más con la palabra número 7 y otra con la número 13, porque para las demás todavía no se me ocurre nada decente. Es un tanto frustrante porque escribo algo, no me gusta, lo borro y así es el ciclo xD algún día me pondré al día jajaja**

 **Esta historia participa en el #FicToberES2017 #FicToberES, esta es la quinta historia y su palabra es: "Conservar".**

 **Agradezco a ChibiFjola por sus reviews en los otros fics pertenecientes a este reto, eres un amor, gracias n.n**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Mi más preciado tesoro**

 **Capítulo único**

Cada día ir a buscar agua se le hacía más complicado, pero mientras pudiera hacerlo por su cuenta, lo haría. Llegó a su hogar, aquel que se sentía vacío luego de la partida de Toushiro al Gotei trece, pero estaba orgullosa, feliz y todo el tiempo preocupada por él. Claro que siempre que podía la iba a visitar pero ella no rejuvenecía con el tiempo y quería conocer a sus bisnietos antes de partir, eso siempre lograba hacer sonrojar al joven capitán.

Rió un poco, cualquiera pensaría que estaba loca por reírse sola pero sus recuerdos le traían tanta alegría, una que no hubiera tenido de no haber decidido aquel día conservar a un bebé abandonado.

 _Volvió a observar su rostro en el lago donde solía ir a buscar agua, era un alivio haberlo encontrado escondido en el bosque cerca de su casa, así podía evitar comprarle a todos esos estafadores que se decían comerciantes. Tenía suerte de no ser de esos que necesitaban comer…tocó su blanco rostro, algunas arrugas comenzaban a aparecer, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ya en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Cuándo le iba a tocar volver a vivir? Ya había abandonado la idea de conocer a su príncipe azul en ese lugar, solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara y éste se empecinaba en recordarle que no se detenía._

 _Iba cargando dos jarros de agua cuando al pasar por varias mantas y cajas apiladas como basura, escuchó un llanto. Sus pies se clavaron en el suelo y su cabeza giró mecánicamente, buscando el dueño del sonido, rogando en sus adentros que se tratara de un animal, pero cuando el llanto volvió a llegar a sus oídos dejó caer el agua y buscó con desesperación el débil sonido. Encontrándolo luego de un momento que le pareció eterno. Ni siquiera estaba correctamente envuelto, había mucha mugre pegada a su pequeño cuerpo blanquecino, tal como su cabello y sus ojos turquesa se veían débiles._

 _Se apresuró a quitarse la parte superior de su vestimenta, quedando con sus senos solo cubiertos por su sujetador, aunque eso no le importó en ese momento, el bebé se sentía frío y debía calentarlo. Una vez con él en sus brazos lo sintió respirar con dificultad por lo que corrió hacia el único lugar que conocía donde podían ayudarla._

― _¡Hinamori-san, por favor ayúdeme! ―rogó entrando sin tocar a la casa de sus vecinos, los cuales hacía unos años habían adoptado a una beba, que ya tenía sus tres o cuatro años._

 _Los dueños de casa se acercaron a ella, preocupados por verla en ese estado, uno en el que ella no había reparado hasta el momento. Por sacarlo de entre la basura sin cuidado, sus brazos tenían cortes de vidrio además de suciedad, mientras que sus piernas estaban cubiertas de tierra al haberse arrodillado en el suelo. Pero ella insistía en que revisaran al infante, que nada más importaba._

 _Su vecina tomó al bebé en brazos y se lo entregó a su marido, quien al tenerlo en sus brazos sonrió y miró aliviado a la mujer que lo trajo, ella tenía los ojos brillosos, la desesperación del momento la tenía al borde del llanto._

― _Es como Momo ―anunció el hombre―, solo que con que frío._

 _La mujer castaña miró sin entender a su vecina que también pareció aliviada por el comentario, ¿"era como Momo"? ¿Qué significaba eso?_

― _Keiko-san ―le llamó, captando su atención―. El pequeño está bien, el frío se debe a su reiatsu. Es como un shinigami, como nuestra Momo―. Dijo, mirando a la niña que con tanto alboroto se fue a esconder a otra habitación y ahora los miraba desde la puerta._

 _Aquello la alivió tanto que al tener al pequeño en sus brazos comenzó a llorar como nunca, haciendo que los señores Hinamori y su pequeña hija los vieran con ternura, aunque los mayores estaban algo preocupados puesto que criar a un niño con esas habilidades allí era muy duro, lo sabían de ante mano…_

 _Y lo fue, fue tan duro criar a Toushiro, como lo había nombrado, y pese a que no era lo más recomendable ella le ocultó el "secreto" de sus poderes. Él sabía que los tenía pero no sabía el gran poder de hielo que escondía, Keiko creía que así lo estaba protegiendo, aún cuando tuvo que pasar noches y noches sufriendo por el frío que él soltaba al estar inconsciente, o perder varias cosechas de sandías porque el niño se colaba entre las plantas y al tocarlas sin querer las congelaba. Alegando ella que solo era una coincidencia._

 _Así los días fueron pasando, ella dejó de contar sus arrugas y no vio venir las canas que transformaron su melena castaña en una blanquecina, como la de él. Sus fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarla pero ahora tenía a su pequeño "nieto" que la acompañaba al lago a traer agua, su nieto por el cual comenzó a vender sus preciadas sandías para conseguir dinero para comprarle comida. Su nieto al que no podía proteger de la crueldad de los niños, pero que veía feliz en compañía de Momo Hinamori, la hija de sus vecinos, por eso supo que cuando ésta se fue él no tardaría en seguirla. Aunque hasta mucho tiempo después supo que fue por protegerla a ella que lo hizo, hasta mucho tiempo después Toushiro le contó sobre la visita de Rangiku Matsumoto, de sus sueños…_

Y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a ver su reflejo en el lago, con más arrugas esta vez y con su cabello blanco, pero está vez con una gran sonrisa que nadie podía borrar. Porque ella encontró y conservó a un pequeño bebé que se transformó en un príncipe azul, según ella, uno que ya había encontrado a su princesa y ella no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso.

Estaba súper feliz cuando después de tantos años su nieto se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Hinamori Momo, y grata fue su sorpresa al recibir a la joven semanas después para consultarle sobre una actitud rara de Toushiro hacia ella, una que no le desagradaba pero para su mala suerte le hacía enamorarse de él aún más. La shinigami se mostró sorprendida por sus propias palabras y le rogó que no le dijera nada a "Shiro-chan", como le gustaba llamarlo, y ella le prometió que así sería, pero que algún día debía decírselo ella.

Actualmente, una semana luego de todo eso, aún esperaba la llegada de ambos a anunciarle sobre su noviazgo, ¡tantos años y recién novios! Tal vez eso era lo lindo de la Sociedad de Almas, el tiempo no era un impedimento, ni para un par de jóvenes enamorados ni para una solitaria mujer que nunca se arrepentiría de conservar a ese bebé, su tesoro más preciado.

 **Fin.**

 **Fue un HitsuHina indirectamente xD ¡espero que les haya gustado! Si fue así espero que me dejen un review :3 hoy sí! Hoy tengo que ponerme al día con el reto xD así que nos leemos pronto :3**

 **Ja-ne**


End file.
